


The Morning After

by ChronicWriterGirl



Series: Friends with Benefits [2]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Bed head, F/M, Smut, Smutty, and sex did i mention sex, shower head, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends have now become lovers this story finds them on the morning after their first encounter together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a follow up to What you need. It can be read in order or out of order either way is good.

I scrunch my eyes trying to block out the glare from the sunlight _Shit I forgot to close the curtains last night_ I think to myself. I blink a few more times trying to get used to the bright light. It doesn’t help that I’ve got a little bit of a hangover. The wine that Michael brought with him was a little bit too good. I get a slight tingle between my thighs just at the mere thought of his name.

He fucked me proper last night into the wee hours of this morning. I glance over at the alarm clock it’s only 6:30 a.m. we’ve only been asleep for three hours. I close my eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep when I feel him hardening against my derriere. The man is a machine I marvel at his stamina rolling my hips against his. Michaels hand that has been lying dormant against my breast tweaks my nipple it’s then that I know he is awake.

“You are insatiable” I whisper to him turning my head so that I can see him, his eyes stay closed but he smiles widely. “What can I say your pussy is too delectable I can’t get enough” he replies his voice still husky from sleep. I chuckle a bit at his statement and feel myself start to dampen I’ve been told many things about my anatomy but never that. I slide my ass against his erection and this time he peeks at me issuing a warning “If you value sleep I suggest you stop doing that now”. In an act of rebellion I move my hips against his this time in a circular motion garnering a groan from him.

“Or what” I ask playfully a smirk on my face. He glares at me “I’m going to fuck you silly” I pretend to shiver “Oooo I’m so scared” he just stares at me before he quickly maneuvers his body over mine. “You should be scared I may never let you leave this bed again” he retorts his face only inches from mine. Bad breath be damned I need to kiss him. I close the distance between us and connect my lips with his.

Michaels beard tickles my chin my fingers play with his sleep tousled mane. He moves his hips in tandem with our tongues as they slide over, around, and against each other. He penetrates me slowly I am slick from my juices and the remnants of his essence. A gasp leaves my mouth as he fills me to the brim and holds himself there. My cunt is still a little tender from last night but I need him to give me more I move my hips trying to coax him into fucking me.

He pulls out slightly and then thrusts right back into me I grip my legs tighter around his waist as a moan slips from my parted lips. Michael strokes deep and hard as he stares into my eyes intensely I start to cry out incoherently I try to run from the dick. But he will have none of it he death grips my thighs pulling me back to him. He holds my legs open and watches in amazement as his cock repeatedly plunges into my wet cunt. I grab at the sheets for leverage breathing hard and moaning loudly “That’s it baby take this dick don’t run” he grunts in encouragement .

I run my hands up his sweat soaked chest to his neck pulling him down onto me so that his face is next to mine. I suckle on his bottom lip as I slide my hands down his back grabbing a hold of his ass he makes shallow thrusts into me much to my frustration. He smirks into my lips knowing full well what he is doing to me “Bastard” I moan raising my hips to make his thrusts go deeper.

“Shit” he drawls out his accent thick like honey as he stills his movements and hugs my body tight against his, resting his head in between my breasts. Michael places tiny kisses on my skin before licking a trail over my cleavage nipping softly on my sensitive skin and suckling it. I move my hips softly against him trying to egg him into thrusting into me again. When he finally does he leaves me breathless.

His ass flexes hard against my hand as he makes deep and measured strokes I move my hands back up to his hair and grip him forcefully as his body continues to rock into me. My loud howls of pleasure startle me as he pounds into me hard and fast leaving me a sopping wet mess “Oh my god Michael that feels so fucking good” I cry out . “Fuck yes love cum for me, coat my fucking cock “ he urges me.

His words become my undoing that tight coil within me tightens, and bursts and I come with a holler at this point not giving a fuck if my neighbors hear me and decide to call the cops, because they think I’m being murdered. Michael sucks on my nipple never losing his pace he slides all the way into me to the hilt and floods my cunt with his seed cumming with a roar before he collapses onto my chest. I rub his sweaty hair away from his forehead and place a gentle kiss on it the morning air cools our heated flesh as we try to regain our regular breathing.

“Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm I seriously may consider keeping you in this bed forever” he whispers against my chest “I would enjoy that way too much” I say to him moving a sweaty braid away from my face. He moves his face from my breasts holding himself up on his hands “Would you mind if I smoked?” he asks. “Not at all just do it on the balcony” I reply Michael slowly pulls out of me and watches in fascination as his seed mingled with my juices runs down my thigh pearlescent against my dark skin.

“That will never get old” he says his eyes clouding over with desire. “Good thing I’m on birth control otherwise you wouldn’t be able to enjoy that” I say crossing my legs. He stands up from the bed and grabs a pack of cigarettes from his long ago discarded jeans “Sorry love you felt so good I didn’t even bother to ask” he replies. “I hope you don’t usually do that” I say to him “No that was a first sorry that I was a bit careless there, but you could have said something too you know” he retorts with a sly smile. “Yea I could’ve but you felt too fucking good” he laughs and then leans over to kiss me before going out on the balcony.

Michael doesn’t even bother to throw on underwear he just goes out naked and sits down thankfully there are no buildings across from mine and my neighbors can’t see over here. I twirl a braid around my finger as I watch the plumes of smoke drift away from the balcony. I feel funky my body now carrying a mixture of scents mainly of Michael I get out of bed and go over to the balcony my thighs slippery _I definitely need to wash_ I think.

Using the balcony door as a shield I peek my head out “Hey I’m going to get in the shower and wash this stink off of me” I say making a face. He starts to laugh “I may come join you when I’m done out here” he gestures to the cigarette I go back inside and head towards the bathroom. Once inside I get the water running and immediately step underneath of the warm stream. The heat relieves the strain and soreness of my muscles. I feel like I’ve just finished a marathon work out session.

My eyes are closed as I allow the spray of water to run over my face when I hear the rustle of the shower curtain and feel the cool air of it being opened. Michael slides in behind me and wraps me in his arms his cock is hard and rests against my backside he trails kisses along the side of my neck. “Jesus you’re like the energizer bunny” I say chuckling. His hips dip into mine so that his cock slides between my thighs “Sorry I’ve had this pent up for a while” he says apologetically. I turn to face him “No need to apologize it’s not a bad thing but try not to break me” I say kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Michaels hands rub over my skin until there resting on my ass he moves me back and forth over his erect cock. He leans us against the shower wall the cold tiles chill my inflamed skin my hands run through his wet hair as our tongues duel against one another. “I want to taste you” he says between heated kisses “Yeah” I sigh out in a daze “Yeah” he says tugging my bottom lip with his teeth. He kisses me one more time before lowering himself to the shower floor leaving a trail of kisses along my body in his wake.

He uses his tongue to separate my nether lips as his hands hold my thighs open wide. His tongue slithers underneath the hood of my clit encircling it to coax it out of it’s hiding place. He flicks his tongue over the tip of me leaving me shaking from the intense sensation. Michaels lips kiss and suck at my sensitive skin while his tongue traces patterns over my hardened bud. My legs quiver if it wasn’t for him holding them apart I wouldn’t be able to stand the attention he is paying to me.

Michael stands up suddenly “let me take you to bed” he says to me gently my scent still lingering on his lips. I turn off the shower and allow him to carry me to the bed, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist his cock taps at my wet entrance, but never enters me as we make the short journey.

He lays me down gently on the ruffled sheets I stare up at him as he sucks his index and middle fingers before roughly telling me to “Spread my legs” I oblige him and open them slow and teasingly. Fassbender kneels on the floor between my legs licks his lips as he gazes upon my cunt. He takes his moistened fingers and slides them into me, I clutch the sheets holding my breath as his lips encircle my hardened nub. He suckles on my clit teasing it with his tongue, my hips move on their own accord fucking his face.

I cry out above him as he smacks his lips sucking on my pussy, I clench around his rapid moving fingers my orgasm approaching rapidly. “Cum for me love all over my fucking face” he coos to me his breath tickling over my clit making it pulsate. His tongue rapidly flicks against me until I come undone, my moans come out in soft mewls as my legs tremble against his head as he slowly and softly licks me clean. 

“Damn Mike your mouth is amazing I feel sooo good right now” I say as he kisses my thigh one last time before sitting up on the bed. “You get so damn wet when I eat you out, I love the way you taste” he replies lying down beside me on his back still licking his lips. I slide my body over his running my hands up and down his torso and upper thighs. I take his thickness in my hands and stroke him slowly up and down, my hand lingers over the head to wipe away the pre-cum that has seeped from him to use as extra lubricate.

Michael adjusts his body so that he has a better angle to watch me with, I lean over his cock and breathe softly on it, and look up at him his mouth is open in anticipation as I connect my tongue with the thick head. I trace the vein that runs from the bottom of his shaft close to the top before I engulf him fully in my wet and waiting mouth. I savor the taste of him as he slide across my taste buds, I try to take all of him but am unable to do so without choking. I use my hands to stroke him while my tongue swirls around him as I move up and down. The room fills with sounds of his moans and my slurping noises “That’s a good girl” he moans as he uses his hand to guide me up and down his length. His face grimaces as he fights the urge to cum he stills hips, but I don’t stop sucking on him I want to taste his nectar.

“How about you show me how well you ride dick” he suggests holding my head to prevent me from sucking on him. He lets my head go and I move myself further up his body, I hover my wet cunt over the head of his erection making him slippery. I rotate my hips teasingly only allowing myself to take the head, his hands grip at my hips tightly as he curses me. I smirk lowering myself all the way down so that our pubis’s are touching. 

“Oh my god woman what are you doing to me” Michael mutters I flutter around him doing kegels he holds me tighter trying to move underneath of me. I sway, roll, and dip my hips my breaths become rugged as the head of his cock taps against my g-spot. “Michael I don’t know if I can last much longer” I cry out, he thrusts powerfully underneath of me setting off another explosion within me. I gush around him saturating his cock he growls coating my quivering walls with his thick seed. I lay down next to him and try to catch my breath.

I honestly think we’ve broken each other as we just lay there the sounds of our breathing the only noise in the room. Some time passes when I finally decide that we really should take an actual shower, we wash each other up this time without fooling around. After the shower I change into a clean pair of clothes while Michael changes into his clothes from the night before. We decide to go to his hotel so that he can get some clean clothes and so that we can also get some brunch. 

He dresses quickly once we get there and we go down stairs to the hotel restaurant. They have an amazing buffet of delicious food we fill our plates and find a table out of the way to ourselves. We talk more while stealing food from each others plates and occasionally feed each other. When we finish eating I ask him to walk me to my car so that I can go home, I‘m exhausted.

When we reach the parking garage I unlock my door and then turn to him “Thank you for a wonderful evening I thoroughly enjoyed myself especially dessert” he says with a wink. I playfully swat his arm “I had fun too thanks for the suggestion I really needed it” he gives me one of his famous smiles and pulls me into him for a kiss. It deepens quickly I pull away from him in a daze smiling before I get into my car, I roll down the window to say good bye to him “I hope that you’ll consider doing this again next time I’m in town” he says leaning into the window. “Of course” I reply he kisses me softly one more time before backing away from the car.

I pull out of the parking spot and watch him in my rear view mirror waving at me until I’m out of the lot. The one thought that runs through my mind as I drive through the city streets heading home is that I can’t wait for the next time we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously obsessed with Michael Fassbender right now the ideas keep coming and i'm now in the midst of writing a follow up to this story.


End file.
